I Can't Take It Anymore
by Movie Like Endings
Summary: Kim thought she had lived the perfect life until she met a teenage boy named Brody. When they met, she knew this boy wasn't normal. She was forced to date Brody and he always disrespected her. Kim couldn't take it anymore. But what would happen if Brody went to far after Kim does something the Brody does not like? Rate T for violence.Also Drama.
1. Chapter 1

**_I Cant Take The Abuse Anymore..._**

**_{Note: I'm not perfect, I make mistakes, so please DO NOT MIND ANY MIS-SPELLED WORDS. Thanks}_**

**_Disclaimer: I noir does anyone else on FanFiction own Kickin' It...Thats why people are on FanFiction...Duh!_**

* * *

_**{Kim's POV} **_

Yup...its offical. I hate my life. I don't like one thing about my life. Well maybe my friends and family. I'm staying strong for them. Nobody noes my secret. Not yet. Its about 1:34 in the morning and I'm still at Brody's house. My dad is going to kill me.  
"Listen, Brody I have to get going." I said politely.

"Your not going anywhere!" Brody screamed. He dragged me by the hair and punched me until I started to get lightheaded. I tired to kick him in this nuts but I missed. Brody just kept punching me until he grew tired of it. He kicked me in the stomach and then kissed my chapped lips. I felt nothing. Not. One. Spark.

"I'm done with you." He stomped out the door. Lucky me, I had some cover up and I applied it to my face and climbed out his window. Once I got down I searched for my phone.

"Hun, I've never liked you to begin with." I mumbled as I was texting me. I had to make up another lame excuse. See, I never liked lying. Thats why I'm so bad at it. "Sorry dad, Brody and I were watching a movie, be home in 5." I said to myself. I put my phone into my back pocket and ran to my front door. I saw my Dad on the couch. He was asleep. I didn't want to wake him so I kissed his forehead and rushed up to my room. I washed the cover up off to get a good look at the bruise. It wasn't as bad as the one on my stomach. That one hurt. I went to touch my stomach and flinched at my own touch. It was bad. I wish I could tell someone. The first person I would tell would be Jack. He would beat stupid Brody up. Not only he could kick butt, he would be caring and he would hold me. I would never be scared of Jack. He wasn't that kind of guy. I just alittle worried for tomorrow when I have karate. What if I have to spar? That person is deffintelly going to kick my butt. I just put on some PJs and laid in my bed until I fell asleep.

**::::**

I woke up around 7:00 am and got some clothes on. I was still sore from last night. I have been beaten worst by him though. I once faked being sick that way I could let my body rest from that beating. Today, my Dad had work so I had to go into school. I never liked school to begin with. The only reason I get up in the morning is to see my crush, my best friend, Mr. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop. Jack Brewer. He's just indescribeible. He was perfect, In every way. He. Is. Amazing. Yet, he was the schools heartthrob. The stole every girls heart in the school. Even mine. I walk into school, thinking about last night. Now Brody is going to come into school with flowers and chocolates like he always does. That way he doesn't look like the bad guy. I walk up to my locker and open it to reveal and mirror. I grabbed my nearest container of cover up and apply it to my brusie that was located on my right cheek. I hear someone walk up and I quickly put away my cover up and apply extra blush to cover up the spots I missed.

"Hey Jack!" I said smiling towards him.

"Hey Kim, Whats up?" Jack responded with a smile.

"Nothing, forgot to do my make up this morning." I said. "and how about you?"

"Nothing, talking to you." Jack said. And right on cue, Jerry, Milton and Eddie all walked towards Jack's locker.

"What it do Kim?" Jerry asked.

"Make up!" I responded.

"Kim, your already amazingly good looking without it!" Milton said.

"Thanks Milton, but...Make up gives me a boost of confidence." I said. I keep lying to them...I feel guilty for it later.

***BRING BRING BRING***

"Thats the bell, I'll see you guys at practice!" I said waving goodbye to the guys and headed towards english.

**::::**

School was finally over, I was free to do whatever I wanted. Well...I had to go to practice. I kinda just wanted to relax, plus my body can't take another beating. I will probably have to spar. I walk into the dojo and the gang is all there. And there it was, My flowers Brody buys me everyday after a beating. I walk up to the roses and fake a smile, pertending it was him being sweet. The card said...

**_"Sorry about last night babe, Let me make it up to you...Meet me in Falafel Phils at 2:30."_**

"Hey Kim, what does the card say?" Jack asked.

"He said to meet him Falefel Phils in 10." I responded. I didnt want to see his face. I really didn't want to be bothered with him. Disgusting piece of shit.

"Hey, you should go!" Jerry said.

"No...I want to practice karate, this is the only I get to practice it and I see him almost everyday of my life." I responded.

"If you feel that way, then stay with us!" Milton said.

"Yeah were probably better than some boyfriend you see everyday." Jerry said with his arm around my shoulders. I flinched. Stupid bruise.

"Whats the matter chica?" Jerry asked.

"Nothing, my shoulder hurts from holding my backpack." _Lies after lies after lies_. I keep lying. Its to protect them anyway. Brody said if I ever told anyone that he beats me, he would beat up Jerry, Milton, Eddie and...Jack. I wouldn't want anything to happen to them.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this... Sorry I deleted my other story. I couldn't watch anymore Tangled...I was getting a headache. I am almost done with this one so...Keep reviewing and Favorite this story...K? Love you lovies.**

_**~Fierce & Love~**_

_**~Carisa ;) :) ;***_


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy** _**I Can't Take It Anymore...**_

_***Note: I am not perfect, I do make mistakes. Please do not mind any mis-spelled ***_

_**Disclaimer: I noir does anyone else on FanFiction own Kickin' It. Thats why people are on FanFiction, to give there shippings a chance.**_

* * *

Practice finished earlier today because Rudy had a date. Yeah, I was shocked too. Everyone started to laugh then praise him for asking the girl out. I got changed out of my Gi and into my regular clothes...It was 4:00 in the afternoon when I got out of the dojo and everyone went there separate ways. Me on the other hand, ran into Brody. Boy was I in deep trouble. He pulled me into an alley and damn, can I just say, he looked angry.

"Hello Kim!" Brody said.

"Hi Brody...Whats going on?"

"Nothing, I waited 2 hours for you to come out of that stupid dojo and you never did." Brody stated.

"Well, I thought that I could see you after karate, I needed to practice." I said determined he wouldn't get mad. He never did when it was something important.

"All of the sudden, I'm not important?" Brody asked. I stood there in silence, hoping that he would get a clue.

"KIM ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Brody screamed.

"You know karate is important to me!" I said as my voice was getting louder.

"Seriously? Your just there to cheat on me with that...skate rat, dirtbag Jack Brewer!" Brody yelled. How dare he!

"Hes not the person you think he is Brody!" I yelled once again.

"No, he is a digusting rodent that has been hitting on you since-Wait!" Brody thought "Its not him...its you!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I was lost. First he insults Jack now me? He slapped me. Hard.

"Your such a slut...I should have known and now your gonna pay for it!" Brody yelled. He punched and kicked me. The darkness and pain was starting to take over and I finally gave up and closed my eyes.

**:::**

_**{Jack's POV}**_

I walked out of the dojo feeling refreshed. I was taking all of my anger out on the punching dummies. Yeah, I was angry. I was angry for two reasons. One, Kim is dating someone and Two,_ I love Kimberly Crawford_. Yes, I couldn't believe it at first but after spending all this time next to her, comforting her. I just fell more in lover with her. As I walked out, I noticed I forgot my phone. I went back in to get it and noticed Kim forgot her Gi here. I grabbed her Gi and ran in the direction that she went. I turned a corner and found Kims bag on the floor with her cellphone by her bag. I grabbed her bag and walked in that direction. I then found a motionless body on the floor and someone screaming at it. It sounded alot like Brody.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU MADE ME DO THIS TO YOU!" Brody said walking away from her. This girl had blonde hair and was wearing a black tank top and a pair of shorts. Her right eye was black and blue and her nose was bleeding. Her lip was all swollen and her face all red with handprints. Brody walked away and bumped into me. I ran to this girl. Once I got closer, I identified this girl. The blonde haired beauty was none other than...

Kim...

I shoke Kim to see if she would stir awake.

"Kim, please wake up! Kim please, please. Im begging you! Wake Up!" I yelled. I couldn't believe what was happening. I started to tear up. Yes, tears were forming in my eyes. After 10 minutes, Kim finally started to wake up. She looked confused. She started sitting up and I just cupped her face as she started to cry.

"Jack, h-h-he beat me..."

"Kim, its okay. Im here, he won't touch you ever again." I said pulling Kim into my arms. She flinched at my touch.

"Kim, its okay, Its me! Jack, your best friend." Kim just started to cry harder. I untied my black belt and took off my Gi and put it around her. I put her into my arms and grabbed her bag and phone. I unlocked her iPhone and called Jerry.

"Hey Kim, whats up?" Jerry answered.

"Jerry, It's me Jack, I need you and the guys to meet me at the hospital in 10 minutes or so." I said storming off to the nearest hospital.

"Uhhh..." Jerry paused, I guess he heard the sobbing in the background. "Sure man, be there in 10!" Jerry said hanging up the phone. I tired to run but it is physically impossible to run when you have a girl in your arms and all of her stuff. I kept talking to Kim that way she would say conscious.

"Kim, how was your day today?"

"Good..." Kim was completely out of it.

"Kim, I liked your hair today, what did you do with it?" I asked. I could have cared less but I needed Kim awake.

"I straightened it and then..." Kim closed her eyes, she couldn't keep them open.

"Kim, I need your eyes open." I said.

"Alright." Kim tried but she couldn't. I showed up at the hospital and I saw Eddie, Milton and Jerry outside, waiting for us. I walked towards them.

"Jerry, take Kim's stuff and guys follow me." I said. Jerry took Kims bag and Eddie and Milton started to talk to Kim to keep her awake.

"I need a doctor!" I yelled. A nurse came up to me and asked for the problem.

"This guy beat her pretty badly, I just need you to help me." The nurse asked the doctor for a gernie and once she got one, I laid her down and she disappered.

**:::**

The gang and I waited an hour for Kim. I sat there and just thought so hard. _Has this been happening to Kim for a long time?_ I just questioned everything.

"Guys, why didn't she tell us?" I asked. I didn't make any eye contact though, I just stared at the floor.

"I don't know...I thought she trusted us!" Eddie said.

"I think she would have told us but I think something held her back." Milton said.

"What do you mean?" Jerry said.

"I know wha your saying...He means that Brody was beating her but she could tell anyone for some reason." I explained. A nurse walked in.

"Kimberly Crawford friends?" The nurse asked.

"Thats us." I said rasing my hand.

"Kim is ready to be seen." The nurse directed us to her room. 68C. Critical Care. I saw Kim laying in her bed. Sleeping.

"Jack, you should go in first, I mean, you did save her." Jerry said. I nodded and walked in. I took a chair and put it beside Kim's bed...God I have alot to say to her...

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter...One more left...Forgot to say it was a three shot. No worries, now you know.**_

_**~Fierce & Love~**_

_**~Carisa ;) :) ;***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Enjoy chapter 3 of I Can't Take It Anymore..**_

_**(Note: I am not perfect, I do make mistakes so please, DO NOT MIND ANY MIS-SPELLED )**_

_**Disclaimer: I noir does anyone else on FanFiction own Kickin' it. Thats why I'm on FanFiction. Duh!**_

* * *

I saw Kim sleeping. She was at peace. She looked perfect. Expect for the many bruises upon her face. Just looking at those bruises make me want to kill Brody. How could someone do this to a girl! I took a seat next to Kim's bed and grabbed her hand. I ran my thumb on her knuckles. It was hard to see her like this. It was hard to see her cry. Its just hard in general to see Kim hurt. I took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Hey Kim... Listen its hard to see you like this. To see you hurt. Just remember that I'm always here for you if you need anything." I took one more deep breath. "I know that you will never hear this but...I lo-" I heard someone walk through the door of Kim's room. It was none other than Brody. God, It took all the strength inside of me not to kill him.

"What are you doing here Brody?" I asked.

"Listen Jack, I know that you saw that whole thing outside. Did she tell you everything?" Brody said.

"No, she just told me that you beat her...Why do you?" I asked once more.

"Thats none of your business." Brody said.

"Actually, it is my business. Thats my best friend on that bed, with all those bruises on her face." I walked up to Brody, towering over him.

"If you touch Kim again, I swear, I'm coming after her." I said. Brody flinched and walked out the door. The slamming of the door made Kim wake up. She looked around and found me. We locked eyes for a few seconds until she broke eye contact.

"Where am I?" Kim asked.

"Your at the hospital...Do you remember what happened?" I asked, curious.

"Some..." Kim trailed off.

"Tell me what you remember." I sat back down in the chair as she sat up in the bed.

"I remember that you were next to me when I woke up, I told you I got beat up by-" Kim froze. "Oh my god!" Kim started to tear up.

"What is it?"

"I couldn't tell you that he beats me, now hes going to hurt me worst and hes going to beat you and the guys up." Kim explained. I started to rub her back.

"Kim, I promise that he won't hurt you._Ever._" I said. I made sure she realized I meant business. If he ever touched Kim, I would flip.

"Thanks Jack. For _everything_." Kim said. Her brown eyes filling with happiness.

"Your welcome Kim, anything to keep you safe." Out of no where, my head moves towards her, our noses were touching. I was about to kiss Kim...Until Jerry walked in. Thanks Jerry.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jerry asked.

"No, Not at all." I responded. I heard Kim sigh. I took a deep breath and asked what Jerry wanted.

"Well, I was going to the bathroom when I heard Brody by the bathroom door. I heard him saying something about Kim." Jerry said.

"Well...What did he say?" Kim asked.

"I heard...well...umm...I love the outdoors so much, I'm gonna go outside, see ya Kim. Feel better." Jerry said. I pulled Jerry by his shirt collar.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He wants to kill Kim. And everyone that knows about the beating." Jerry said. "Were all toast." I put Jerry down and I stared blankly at the floor. He couldn't be serious. Could he? Jerry bent down so he could see my eyes.

"You okay Jack?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah...I'm just thinking." I responded I made my way back to Kim and took her hand. Electricity ran up my arm but I ignored.

"I promise, I will protect you Kim, If it means risking my life. If it means risking our lives." I said.

"What do you mean our lives?" Jerry said.

"I'll explain later." I said to Jerry.

"Whatever it is, if its protecting Kim, then I'm in." Jerry said going to up to Kim and kissing her forehead.

"Hope you feel better Kim." Jerry said leaving the room, but not without a wink to me. My move. He knew he barged in on us about to kiss. Damn he's good.

"Thanks Jerry." Kim said. The nurse walked in.

"Kim is free to go." The nurse said.

"Thanks." Kim said. She got changed out of her hospital dress and into her clothes. The boys and I walked Kim to my house.

"Were going to have a sleep over!" Milton screamed.

"Its called a man slumber." Jerry said smoothly.

"Not if there is a girl in the sleep over!" Eddie screamed.

"GUYS!" I screamed.

"WHAT!" They screamed in unison.

"SHUT UP!" Kim said. I chuckled. I unlocked my front door and it revealed my living room.

"Listen, Kim gets my bed upstairs, you guys find somewhere to sleep." I said.

"Why does Kim get the be-I get it now. Whatever." God, Jerry could be an idiot most of the time. Milton, Eddie and Jerry got set up in my living room while Kim and I got set upstairs.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Wheres your parents?" Kim asked.

"There on a business trip." I responded.

"Where?" Kim asked.

"Florida." I responded.

"ALRIGHT SHUT UP EDDIE!" Milton screamed.

"GUYS, QUITE." I screamed. The boys seemed to quite down after my loud yell.

"Alright Kimmy, time for bed!" I said. She HATES when I call her Kimmy.

"First off, you know better not to call me Kimmy and Second, its only 10:00pm." Kim chuckled.

"Whatever, you need rest, thats what the nurse said." I responded.

"Alright party pooper. Can we watch a movie then?" Kim asked.

"Sure, I have Charlie St. Cloud." I realized what I said and looked at Kim who was about to burst out laughing. "Its my mom's."

"Sure!" Kim said. "But sure. I love that movie." I played the movie.

**::::**

It was about one hour and 2O minutes into the movie. Kim stayed wide awake. This was her favorite part. While I was falling asleep here and there and Kim kept nudging me to wake up. God it was annoying but she was so interested in the movie, I had to watch.

_Charlie picked up a yellow note. It was a boat drawn in red ink. He turned the note to the other side and and the note said_

_'Come and Find me' Charlie started to think about what this stranger said to him at the coffee shop._

_'God doesn't just show love, there has to be a reason God gave you a second chance!' It echoed through his mind. Second. Chance._

_"Your not dead..." Charlie whispered to himself. Charlie ran to the bar to grab Allistar. They ran to the dock and found Tink filling up his boat._

_"Fueled up...Lets go!" Charlie said walking towards Tink's boat._

_"HEY! Get your hands off my boat! Incase you haven't heard, the coast guard called off the search." Tink said pulling him off the boat._

_"Well then give me your keys. I'm taking the boat." Charlie said_

_"To hell you are!" Tink said._

_"I know where Tess is!" Charlie yelled._

_"Sure you do!" Tink yelled throwing Charlie into the Dock's bait store._

_"He knows where Tess is Tink!" Allistar yelled at Tink._

_"SHES RUNNING OUT OF TIME!" Charlie yelled. Tink ran into the bait shop and started to talk to the owner. They walked away from the boat._

_"Go go go!" Allistar yelled. Charlie then ran back to the boat while Tink wasn't looking. He started the boat as Allistar untied the ropes that held the boat in place. Tink glanced out the window of the shop and saw that his boat was being taken. _

_"HEY! GET OUT OF MY BOAT" Tink shouted and ran out of the shop._

_"I don't_ think_ he's gonna make it!" Allistar said to Charlie._

_"SON OF A BITCH!" Tink yelled as he jumped onto the moving boat._

_"Oh shit, he made it!" Allistar said._

**::::**

Only a couple of minutes have passed and all I want to do is fall sleep. Kim needs to stop nudging me. But it was cute how she was excited she was for her favorite part. I just waited.

"Come on Jack, just stay awake for this part! Please!" Kim begged.

"Yeah. OK. Whatever." I responded.

"Thanks Jack." Kim kissed my cheek. I acted cool on the outside but deep inside. I was screaming that Kim kissed my cheek. It was innocent though. It probably doesn't mean anything to Kim.

_"So what is it Charlie, are we going back or moving on?" Allistar asked._ _A few moments passed until Charlie spoke up._

_"I'm going to find Tess." Charlie then stormed off. After a couple of hours, the sun started to set and Charlie was looking at the pink, purple and yellow sky as it slowly faded away. Charlie then glanced and saw a little shooting star in the sky. It landed towards the rocks in the distance._

_"Sam?" He asked. Charlie squinted and then stormed off to Tink._

_"Over there, outer rocks. That way." Charlie pointed in the direction of the rocks. By the time they got to the rocks, Night had already fallen. They turned on a big light that was connected to the boat and flashed it at the rocks. Hoping to find Tess somewhere. He flashed the light on a boat. He turned to Tink and Allistar._

_"There it is!" Charlie shouted. "God Dammit Tess." Charlie took off his shirt and put on goggles._

_"Just get me as close as you can." Charlie said._

"WOW!" Kim said

"What?"

"Zac Efron is hot!" Kim said gawking at him.

"I'm hotter and you know it." I said cockly.

"Sure!" Kim said then she giggled then we continued to watch the movie.

_"CHARLIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Allistar shouted. "YOUR AN IDIOT MATE, JUST WAIT FOR THE COAST GUARD!"_

_"I can't it would be too late." Charlie said._

_"PLEASE MATE, DON'T DO THIS! YOU'LL GET KILLED."_

_"Thats why I was given a second chance." Charlie said._

_"CHARLIE NO!" Allistar said. Charlie jumped into the water to find Tess. He risked his life to save hers. Charlie swims towards the boat with a waterproof flashlight and looks around._

_"Tess! Tess! Tess!" He yelled. No response. He leaves the boat to look around and gets stuck on a piece of metal. Charlie then struggles to get out. And succeed but once he went up to surface for air, the waves start crashing him into the sharp rocks. He starts to climb up the rocks. He starts to get visions of the doctors bringing him back to life. He struggles to walk and looses his balance and falls. Charlie keeps walking until he finds a Sailor. Tess. He crawls next to her. He tries to find a pulse. He unzips her jacket and her little jacket underneath the heavy one. All she has on right now was a crop shirt. Charlie leaned his warm body next to her to keep her warm. He waited, and waited, and waited until finally, the coast guards came. He held on to her tight, he never let her go. They finally get onto the helicopter and Charlie wakes up. _

_"Stay seated sir!" a man told him. He couldn't. Charlie saw that her hand was in the same position his brothers was when he was dead. He unbuckled his belt and went to hold her hand. Tears were starting to form in his eyes. She gripped his hand. She was alive._

It was a good thing we were all not going to school tomorrow. I was tired. Kim was keeping me up, watching this movie.

"Jack?"

"Mhm?"

"Can I see how bad I look?" Kim asked. I really didn't want her to cry but she would have threw a fit if I didn't give her a mirror. I gave her a small mirror and she looked. She saw her lips were swollen and her right eye was still black and blue. You could tell Kim wanted to cry but she held it in.

"Kim you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine...Just a little shocked." Kim responded.

"Think of it like this, your face isn't as swollen as before." Kim just gave me a dirty look.

"I'm just saying." I said putting my hands up in defense.

"I just want to go to bed and forget this all happened. That's what I do every night." Kim said. She then sighed then climbed into my bed. She took the sheets and put them over her head.

"Kim its okay." I said as I was making my way to my bed.

"Does he have a heart?" Kim asked.

"No." I responded easily. A few moments passed with silence.

"Can you just sleep with me?" Kim said. "Just cuddle with me and make me forget everything?" I looked down and sighed.

"Sure Kim." I took the blankets from her and cuddled next to her. Kim's head resting on my chest and my arm was around her waist. Her hand intertwined with mine and I felt that stupid spark go up my arm.

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, You and I will be Safe and Sound." I sang and Kim just hummed along.

* * *

_**So...Whatcha think? Well I think I did pretty good. Anyway sorry for it being so long. I had to fit alot of stuff. I hope you liked the little humor. Anyway, Go see my new favorite author and friend her name is disneygirl409. She made a story similar to this. Please go check it out. Its called Right Here, Right Now.**_

_***Coming soon, Lab Rats FanFiction.***_

_**~Fierce & Love~**_

_**~Carisa ;) :) ;***_


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy Chapter 4 of **_I Can't Take It Anymore..._

**(NOTE: I am not perfect, I do make mistakes so please...DO NOT mind any mis-spelled words. Thanks)**

**Disclaimer: I noir does anyone else on FanFiction owns Kickin' It. Why else would I be on FanFiction.**

* * *

**Kim's POV.**

Safe and Sound. Those two words were what it felt like to be wrapped in Jacks embrace. Safe and Sound. It was just what I needed to feel after everything that has happened to me. I woke up and found myself in Jack's warm, welcoming, muscular arms. God, I could have stayed like this forever but I had to get up. Stupid bladder. I slipped under Jack's arm that was attached to my waist and tip toed to the bathroom. Once I was done I looked up and saw a reflection of myself. The beaten Kim. I didn't like the way I looked with all of these stupid bruises. I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. I walked towards the kitchen and opened the door and looked for something to eat. I grabbed the milk and made myself some cereal.

"Hey Kim! What are you doing up so early?" someone said behind me. I turned around a found a tall, ginger haired boy in his chemistry pajamas. Milton.

"Nothing, eating as usual." I answered and giggled to myself. Milton let out a chuckle.

"I might wake everyone up to go out to Subway for breakfast. Wanna come?" Milton asked.

"Nah, I might take a shower and go back to bed. Jack said I need I need some rest." I answered.

"Oh, okay. So how are you and Jack doing?" Milton asked.

"Uhhh what do you mean?"

"Oh, You'll see." Milton said with an evil smirk on his lips. Jerry and Eddie started to stir awake and they walked up to the kitchen table. The Latino was dressed in a MSFTSrep black tank top** (A/N: if you dont know what the msfts are, search up MSFTSrep or MSFTS Anthem into YouTube.) **and black sweats. Eddie was in a Bobby Wasabi green shirt and white gym shorts.

"Hey guys, want to get some Subway for breakfast?" Milton asked the guys.

"Sure!" Eddie said.

"Ight!" Jerry said. "But what about Kim?"

"She doesn't want to come." Milton said.

"Yeah, but we have to protect her at all times." Eddie said.

"Guys, I can handle myself." I said.

"Fine, I'll wake up Jack." Jerry said walking upstairs.

"Well, I'm going to head into the shower. I will see you guys later, Bring me back a black forest ham, egg and cheese." I said walking upstairs.

"Will do." Eddie yelled up. I got undressed and headed towards the shower. I set my phone on the table and it started to play music. I started to hear yelling coming from outside the bathroom and it started to get louder as the voice went near the door.

"Kim?" I started to recognize the voice.

"Yes Jack?" I answered.

"I'm staying." Jack said.

"Jack, just go get some breakfast, I'll be fine." I answered.

"Told you Jack." I heard Jerry say.

"But Kim-"

"Jack, seriously. I'll be fine." I answered. There was a moment of silence between Jack and I as my music continued to play.

"C'mon Jack, were leaving." Jerry shouted.

"I'll be there in a minute." Jack shouted. "Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay safe." Jack said rushing downstairs.

"Love you too." I whispered to myself. I heard the door lock and one of my favorite Britney Spears songs came on. You Drive Me Crazy. I started to sing. LOUD!

"You drive me crazy, I just cant sleep. I'm so excited, I'm in too deep. Ohh...crazy, but it feels alright. Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night!" I sang. I heard a loud bang and I jumped. I rushed out the shower and paused my music. I got out of the bathroom and started to tip toe into Jack's room. I got dressed and walked down the stairs.

"Is someone here?" my voice echoed through the house.

"Guys, this isn't funny." My voice started to crack. "come out!" I suddenly heard a footstep. My heart started to come out of my chest. I turn to see Brody. _How did he get in here? _I thought.

"I hope you don't mind, your door was locked so I came from the window." Brody said with an evil smirk.

Thats how he got in.

"Now Kimmy." He paused, chills ran up my back as he walked behind me. His hand removed my blonde hair from shoulders and he gently glided his hand against my neck. "This is not going to hurt at all." He kissed my neck multiple times and more chills ran up my spine. He stopped.

"What my dear? Scared?" Brody said in an evil tone. I stayed silent "Well. If thats how you want it." He smacked me making me fall onto the kitchen floor. I crawled to the nearest chair and held on for dear life but he grabbed me and threw me back onto the floor. I crawled until he pulled me by my feet and started to punch the sides of my stomach. I crawled once more but pulled me again and punched my cheek. I saw something fall beside me. He was trashing Jack's house in the process of beating me. One more throw to the ground and I was done. I started to bawl, feeling the tears stream down my face rapidly. He tried to touch me to see if I was okay. Like he cared but deep down inside, he didn't.

"Look at what you made me do. Why do you always make me so mad?!" He said as he started to cry "But you had to pay for what you've done, and now...so are you friends." then he climbed out the window. I just laid there and cried. I don't know how long I cried for but all I knew was I was in pain I just needed Jack by my side. I finally started to let the pain take over and fall fast asleep...

**Jack's POV**

I really don't know how long we sat in Subway and ate our breakfast. Jerry, Milton and Eddie seemed to be perfectly fine.

"Guys, Maybe we should head home." I said in a worried tone.

"Relax Jack, Kim is probably perfectly fine." Jerry said.

"Probably!?" I responded.

"Yeah Jerry, maybe its time to head back to Jack's place." Eddie said.

"I agree." Milton said.

"Fine, lets just get Kim her breakfast and we'll go." Jerry said. The boys ordered her Black Forest ham, egg and cheese sandwich and we left. We started to walk towards my house when all the sudden, I saw Brody walk down the street. He glanced my way and then ran towards the guys.

"Listen Brewer, Its time to pay up." Brody said.

"Nobody is paying for your stupid mistake, Brody!" I snapped.

"Well Kim already did now, its your turn." Brody snapped back.

Kim...Already...Did...

Oh Shit.

"No." I punched in the face and he fell to the ground. The boys all huddled up and we all started to beat the living crap out of him until we all thought he had enough.

"Milton, Eddie, Call the cops! Jerry and me are going to go back to my place to see Kim." I yelled. They both nodded and dialed up the police. Jerry and I ran as fast as our feet could carry us until we reached my house. I ran inside and saw the house was completely trashed. I looked around for Kim until I glanced down and saw the blonde was laying on the floor. I rushed to her side and Jerry followed behind me. I went to get her hair out of her face and she roughly pushed my head away.

"Stop hurting me!" She shouted. Kim then laid there and started to cry into the carpet floor.

"Kim, its Jack and Jerry, we wouldn't hurt you." I softly said but her tears continued. I grabbed her head gently and held her in my chest. She continued to cry.

"Jack." She sobbed. "Please make it stop." She sobbed more. Tears began to stream down my face and I picked her up bridal style and carried her outside into Jerry's car.

"Jerry, Drive to the hospital. Quick!"

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. This made me tear up a little for your information. You will seriously cry when you read my next chapter.**

**I have a lot in store for all of my fellow Kickers.**

***Favorite Review: Guest ****3/13/13 . chapter 3**

Lol Jack singing Taylor Swift at the end...

**I had that song stuck in my head at the moment so I just added !**

***Coming Soon: Co-writing with KickinFan321 for one Kickin' It story. Epic.***

***Also Coming Soon: Lab Rats FanFiction and Austin & Ally FanFiction.***

_**-Fierce & Love-**_

_**-Carisa ;) :) ;***_


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy chapter 5 of I Can't Take It Anymore...**

**(Note: I am not perfect, I do make mistakes so please, DO NOT MIND ANY MIS-SPELLED WORDS. Thanks)**

**Disclaimer: I noir does anyone else on FanFiction owns Kickin' It. Thats why I'm on FanFiction. **

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Seeing someone hurt is always hard to see. Whether its your best friend or someone you love. Well what if I told you that I was watching my crush, who is also my best friend, hurting physically, mentally and emotionally? Don't worry, I'm speechless myself. Also what if I told you that Kim was taking all of these beatings for us. Her friends. She didn't want to see us hurt. She literally put her life on the line for her friends. I was thinking about everything on the car ride to the hospital. Jerry finally got to Seaford Hospital and we took Kim out of the car and yelled for a nurse. Once again, they got her on a gernie and pushed her away but this time, they pushed her into Critical Care. My heart sank to the bottom of stomach as Jerry and I waited for Milton and Eddie to show up at the hospital.

"Where's Kim!" A tall, strawberry blonde haired boy shouted.

"Calm down Milton." the Latino in baggy black sweats said.

"Sorry, They needed information as to what happened and we had to start from the very beginning." the short, African American said.

"Do you have any information on where she is?" Milton asked.

"No, sorry Milton." Jerry said. Milton just stood there in silence as he found a place to sit in the waiting room.

"How could this happen?" I said. "And to Kim? We all thought of Kim as a fearless person all this time yet the only thing she was scared of was losing her friends. This should have never happened. We should have stayed home. We should have protected Kim better. I mean for God sakes, she was just in the hospital." I felt tears stream down my face as I was ranting and raving and my friends looked at me in shock. They have never seen me cry. Nobody has ever seen me cry.

"Kimberly Crawford's Friends?" the nurse called for us.

"Thats us." Jerry raised his hand.

"Kim has a broken rib cage and her left arm is fractured. Right now she's in deep sleep. You guys can come back tomorrow and see her." The nurse said.

"I'm staying... ." I said reading her name tag.

"You will just have to wait until tomorrow." The nurse said.

"You don't understand, I want to be there when she wakes up. I wasn't there to protect her the first time and second time. I need to be there now." I took a deep breath. I never liked pouring my feelings out to strangers. "because I love her." The nurse just stared at me in awe.

"Okay, I'll let you and ONLY you sneak into her room." The nurse replied.

"Thank you, thank you so much." I said hugging her.

"Now go before I change my mind." The nurse said pointing towards her room. I ran to her room. Running up and down the hospital hallways in search for her room. I swear I felt like I was in one of those stupid Nicholas Sparks movies. I finally found her room. I turned the knob and opened the door. Kim was sleeping. I took a seat next to her bed and just prayed.

**Kim's POV**

_ The only thing I remember is Brody beating me and Jack came back, I was crying and I could have swore that Jack was crying. Jerry and Jack drove me to the hospital and the rest is all a blur. I see myself in the hospital room. Wait...I see myself. I can't be having one of those 'Out of body experiences.' Those are only on TV shows. I can see Jack walk into my room and take a seat next to my lifeless body, Has he been crying? His face was all puff. Damn, I look so bad. My right eye was black and blue and my lip wasn't that bad, couple of cuts here and there. I went over to chart with my name on it. I read my injuries. Really Brody? I have 3 ribs broken? Thanks alot. I hope he dies in a hole. I saw Jack take a shaky breath and sit himself down next to me. _

"Hey God, what's up? Listen I know the last time I talked to you, It was about my Grandpa when he was dying but now, I'm talking to you about a girl, who I fell in love. Kim Crawford." _What! Did he just say that he fell in love with me?_ he paused and took a deep breath. "I need you to help me protect her. She's my everything. I never want to see her hurt. I just want a smile on her face everyday. Amen." _he sat near my lifeless body in bed and just prayed. He got up and slept on the chair nearest to my bed. I see a nurse walk into my room with another nurse and point at Jack.  
_

"He begged me if he could stay with her to protect her. How cute!" _the nurse said._

"Ahhhh, Young love!"_ the other nurse said._

"Yeah I know, they look good together!"

"Definitely"

_He stayed to protect me? He really does love me!_

**::::The Next Morning::::**

I woke up in Kim's hospital room. Everything from last night came back and hit me in the face. The nurse walked in looked at me.

"She should wake up any minute now." The nurse said walking towards Kim's bed. Once she checked her levels and left. I went towards her bed and just sat there until Kim woke up.

"God, I fell way to deep." I took shaky breath. "Kim I'm so sorry, I promised that he would never hurt you again and he did and I usually never break promises and this time, I broke the biggest promise ever." other shaky breath. I had to keep my crying under control. Stay strong for Kim." I remember just the other night, we were in my room and we were watching Charlie St. Cloud and you kept nudging me to stay awake." I let out a chuckle. "Then you kissed my cheek, I felt my cheek go numb. Then you told me to just cuddle with you in my bed, I sang a little and you fell fast asleep. I could have stayed like that forever. Alright Kim, I'm just going to spit it out, I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." Another chuckle. "I love Kimberly Anne Crawford." last chuckle. I turned not to face Kim and I kept repeating that I loved Kim.

"Look who has a crush on _me_ now..." I turned to see Kim who had probably just woke up.

A nervous chuckle escaped my lips."Hey...Kim! How you feeling?" I said.

"I'm fine, but I'm better now that I know everything." Kim smirked.

"Uhhhhh...What are you talking about." I asked.

"The prayer, staying with me and now what you just said now." She exclaimed.

How did she know?

"Alright Kim, I do love you. Is that okay?" I said.

"Yup." She said. " Because I love you too. I loved you ever since that day I met you in the cafeteria."

"Really?" I responded.

"Yeah really!" Kim mimicked.

I cupped Kim's face and my lips brushed against her lips and I felt sparks and fireworks go off at the same time. My adrenaline started pumping and I pulled apart from started lips and started to dance around the room like a maniac. Kim starts to giggle and as I dance up to Kim's bed, she cupped my face and our lips brushed against each others once more. This time, our kiss was more passionate. More love put into the kiss. Well, I guess you can say this is tragedy turned into a happily ever after.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this last chapter of I Cant Take It Anymore.**

***Coming Soon: Co-writing story with Kickinfan321***

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Fierce & Love-**

**-Carisa ;) :) ;***


End file.
